oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron rock
|experience = 35 |respawn = 5 seconds |examine = A rocky outcrop. }} An iron rock is a protruding rock containing iron ore. A player with a Mining level of 15 or higher can mine iron ore from rocks found in various mines, granting 35 Mining experience for each ore mined. After being mined, an iron rock takes 5 seconds to respawn. Iron is the most popular ore that free-to-play players power-mine for experience. Using a Rune pickaxe with a high Mining level, a player can extract the iron ore from the rock in one strike, while mining copper, tin, or clay takes two or three strikes. Banking Iron ore rocks that are close to a bank include: * East Varrock Mine - Bank at East Varrock Bank. * Dorgesh-Kaan Mine - Bank at the Culinaromancer's Chest, which requires doing the first subquest of Recipe for Disaster, and The Lost Tribe is required to gain access to the mine. Also, a light source, such as a Mining helmet, is needed. For best results, do the following: ::#Talk to Kazgar and have him take you to the mines. ::#Mine until your inventory is full of ore. ::#Go to Mistag and have him show you out of the mines. ::#Go into the Lumbridge Castle basement through the hole and bank at the Culinaromancer's Chest if Recipe for Disaster is partially completed, or bank at the Lumbridge Castle bank on the top floor if not. ::#Deposit all the ore and then go back to the mines and repeat. * Iron ore rocks at the Fight Arena Mine near Port Khazard - Bank at the Port Khazard deposit box or at Yanille. * The Piscatoris Fishing Colony Mine - Bank inside the colony and must have completed Swan Song. Also, it's an excellent place to power-mine as it's one of four mines, with the other three being Fossil Island, Al Kharid Mine and Legends' Guild Mine, that contains three iron rocks close together. * The East Ardougne Mine between East Ardougne and the Legends' Guild - Bank at Ardougne South Bank. Also, it's an excellent place to power-mine as it's one of three mines, with the other two being Al Kharid Mine and Piscatoris Mine, that contains three iron rocks close together. * Right outside of the Mining Guild in Dwarven Mine - Bank at East Falador Bank. * The iron ore rocks south of East Ardougne at South Ardougne Mine - Bank at Ardougne South Bank, or use an Ardougne cloak and Amulet of glory to get to the mine and bank at Edgeville. * The West Falador Mine - Bank at West Falador Bank. Also, level 5 Agility is needed to negotiate the shortcut. * For the daring and adventurous, the Steel Mine in the level 6 Wilderness north of Edgeville also offers a few iron ore rocks. Rock locations Free-to-play locations * Al Kharid Mine - 9 rocks * Dwarven Mine - 9 rocks * Rimmington Mine - 6 rocks * South-east Varrock mining site - 4 rocks * South-west Varrock mining site - 3 rocks * Edgeville Dungeon Mine - 3 rocks * Southern Wilderness Mine - 2 rocks * Bandit Camp Mine - 16 rocks * Mining Guild - 4 rocks Members locations * Legends' Guild Mine - 11 rocks * Fight Arena Mine - 9 rocks * Dorgeshuun Mine - 9 rocks * Abandoned Mine - 8 rocks * Grand Tree Mine - 8 rocks * Jatizso Mine - 7 rocks * South Ardougne Mine - 6 rocks * Ardougne Sewers Mine - 5 rocks * Evil Chicken's Lair - 4 rocks * South Keldagrim Mine - 4 rocks * Desert Mining Camp - 3 rocks * West Falador Mine- 3 rocks * Piscatoris Mine - 3 rocks * Verdant Valley - 3 rocks * Karamja Jungle Mine - 1 rock * Pirates' Hideout Mine - 1 rocks * Mining Guild - 8 rocks Trivia * At the Mining Guild, Al Kharid Mine, Piscatoris Mine, Legends' Guild Mine and Verdant Valley, there are three rocks in a triangle formation, thus making the player able to mine iron faster (i.e. power-mine) due to the three respawns.